Ned's Declassified CRACK survival guid
by RainbowFez
Summary: (first attempt at crack) Ned is horny so today the school is filled with sex Ned/Martin, Ned/Loomer, Ned/Jock, Ned/Jock/Seth, Ned/Gordy, Ned/Scoop, Ned/others
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time actually trying to make crack. I think it's somewhere between hot and funny. I'll update irregularly so if you like it sorry I have a lot in my life right now. I hope you enjoy.

Ned groaned as he sat on the stairs going to the second floor. The day was taking way too long. He'd woken up late, missed the bus and had to run to school. He'd gotten to class five minutes late with burning lungs but that wasn't what was making this day last so long. He didn't have time to jack off before school. He was a thirteen-year-old boy and had needs. He'd wake up and jack off till he came. Then he'd jump into the shower and wash himself clean before grabbing his dick again and going at it. The shower was great because it lubed his ass without needing anything but water. He'd finger himself and rub his cock until he came on the shower floor.

He'd get dressed and jump in the back of the bus where he'd stick his hands in his pants and play with himself on the way to school. He knew it wasn't a big deal. Ever since that seventh-grade guy had tried to have sex with a girl on the way to school the parents insisted on separate busses for boys and girls. None of the guys would mind the soft little moans that he stifled. Some Fridays he'd Everyone in a while he'd pull down his pants and play with himself for the drooling Martin. It was the only time he wasn't talking.

Now however he was three hours into school and had a raging hard on that everyone could see. Most ignored it but a few of the boys ang girls got wide eyed at the size. No one expected something so huge attached to little Ned. Ned glanced at the clock. He knew he wouldn't make it through the whole day and he had and entire five more minutes before his next class.

He pushed his bag to the side and stood. Quickly he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. All eyes turned as the fabric was shoved forcibly to the ground. Wolf whistles filled the hall, but he ignored them. He sat back down and spread his legs wide. The thick throbbing monstrosity was a sight to behold, especially when the boy's hand gripped it. He rocketed his hand up and down, desperately fast. He needed to cum. He needed to relieve this tension now.

His eyes rolled back in his head as four huge loads shot upwards, covering his short and chin with sticky white cum. He breathed heavily and opened his eyes. There were quite a few people staring at him, but a good quarter of the onlookers had left for class. Ned glanced at the clock and realized class would start in forty-five seconds.  
Quickly he pulled his pants off and grabbed his bag. He took off in a run, his belt, still undone jingling with each step. He opened the classroom door one minute and ten seconds late in class. All eyes turned to him and a few of the students smirked. Word of his jacking off in the hallways must have spread fast.

"Mr. Biggby" the teacher said sternly. "If you have time to shoot your load on the school stairs then you have time to get to class. Clip your belt and straighten your shirt. And for God's sake do something about the cum on your face. Ned blushed lightly and went to the only empty seat.

He wanted to hit his head immediately. Martin Qwerly was once again the only person with an empty seat next to him. He wondered if it had been worth it. As the teacher said he clipped his belt and straightened his shirt before he sat down. He reached up to wipe the surprisingly large globs of cum on his chin and neck but froze when Martin's tongue reached them first. The other boy ran his tongue across the side of Ned's chin before moving down further. The cum had covered both the side and the front of Ned's neck so Martin had to lean forward to get to all of the tasty treat. Through the entire thing Ned felt his dick grow even harder. He had no idea how that was possible because he'd been hard since the moment he'd run from the stairs. A loud cough broke the two apart.

"I'm glad you got your pre-lunch snack but next time Mr. Qwerly, please refrain from moaning like a porn star. Martin grinned but kept his mouth shut which was extremely odd.

The glass went by painfully slow for Ned. The cumming hadn't helped much. He wasn't used to going an entire morning without cumming at least twice. Thankfully after an hour of English textbooks without a single picture of a dick the bell rang. Ned sprang up and was about to run when a hand grabbed his shoulder and Martin's fast talking voice started off.

"You were super-hot in the hallway. I wish I could have seen you cum, but I didn't want to be late and it tasted great. You look really horny still and I want your cock so bad. I've been wanting to suck you on the bus but didn't want to get in trouble with the driver so can I suck you before class. We've got seven minutes. I'll be quick. You don't have to cum yet, just let me get it in my mouth." Martin shout out in a flash.

Ned's grin lit up the room. "Definitely but hurry up I don't want to be late again. He grabbed Martin's wrist and pulled him out the classroom door, plowing through groups of people. Most got angry but the ones who'd hear about his show called out encouraging words.

"Go fuck him!"

"He'll shut up with a cock in your mouth."

"Love your dick."

"I wanna see you suck him."

They reached the science room with six minutes to spare. Ned backed up against the lockers across from the classroom and dropped his bag. At the same time Martin was getting to his knees. Most of the people in the hallway had heard of the morning and knew what would happen. Most left but a few stayed behind to watch.

Martin undid Ned's pants and pulled them down enough to reach into the blue boxer-briefs and pull out Ned's cock. A few gasps sounded, and Ned chuckled. He knew he was big. Glancing around he noticed two teachers taking out their hard dicks and a few boys rubbing their bulges. Turning his head to the right he saw Loomer following the teacher's example. He gripped his semi-hard cock and started to jack off slowly. Ned new it was time to give a real show.

He grabbed the back of Martin's head and rammed him down his dick, making the boy choke and gag. Cheers sounded from some of the older students. Ned let Martin off his dick for a moment to catch his breath but soon grabbed his short spiky hair and guided him at a fast but more reasonable pace. Martin's lips wrapped around the thick shaft. He couldn't believe how big it was. He knew it was huge. He'd seen it enough times but he hadn't expected his jaw to ache so bad. It was like a flagpole had been shoved down his throat. It was big and hard and delicious.

The taste helped distract him from the pain. Ned hadn't cleaned the cum off his dick and even though most had ended up on his shirt and face there was enough for Martin to enjoy the taste. It was salty and sweet just like the stuff he had liked of Ned's face. His eyes lit up at the thought of an entire load filling his mouth.

He went up and down sucking quickly, taking almost half the dick. He hollowed out his cheeks and hummed as he knew some boys liked. It received the reaction he wanted by hearing a not so soft moan come from Ned's mouth.

Ned let his head fall back as Martin made him moan. His legs began to shake. The boy was better than he expected. Whatever Martin did with his mouth made him want to cum. The thought made him glance at the clock. It was one minute to class and, yet no one had left. Even the two teachers jacking off had not left for class. Knowing he wouldn't receive any sympathy for being late he picked up the pace. He grabbed Martin's head and began face fucking him. He groaned loudly, thrusting harder and harder into the other boy's mouth. As the seconds ticked by he felt his dick shiver at let out one last moan. He came even more than before filling Martin's mouth. Martin was shocked when Ned exploded in his mouth. He flinched back in shock, coming of the dick and receiving three big loads of cum on his nose forehead and eyelids.

"Twenty-seven seconds" Ned shouted. He didn't bother with the pants that had fallen to his ankles. He just stepped out of them and ran, dripping cum as he went. He crossed the threshold just before Martin. The bell rang a second later. The class looked at them in amusement. Ned's entire lower body was without clothes and he was dripping cum. Martin's face was covered in the cum they knew to be Ned's.

"Mr. Biggby, Mr. Qwerly" Mr. Sweeney snapped.

"We weren't late" Ned defended.

"Yet you came into class missing clothes and covered in cum." He said sternly.

"My pants are just outside" Ned said quickly. "I can just grab them…"

"No one is leaving my class." He said. "You'll have to deal without them. Mr. Qwerly" he said looking at the boy. Martin was scooping the cum off his face and putting it in his mouth. "Get to your seat. Mr. Biggby" he continued, glaring daggers at the boy. "Front of the class."

Hesitantly Ned walked up in front of the class. There were a few chuckled but he ignored them. Internally he wandered if he had a thing for public sex because even he should be soft after cumimng that much yet he was hardening as he stared out at his classmates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finaly here. Hope you enjoy.

I'm making a 5 chapter crossover smut story and have a poll for people to pic which pairings they would like. Theres many many options from multipal fandoms so please pick out your top 3.

Ned fidgeted slightly as he stood in front of the class, his throbbing dick in full view. "We were originally going to continue studying the anatomy of frogs, but Mr. Biggby here seems eager to jump to our lessons on the human reproductive organs. I can only assume that he has been doing some… more in depth studying outside our textbooks" Mr. Sweeny said. The class chuckled, and Ned blushed. "So the test on frog anatomy will be moved from next Friday to tomorrow since some of our class" he said glancing at Martin and Ned "have decided to get an early start on their presentations." The class groaned.

"But we still have two chapters we didn't go over" one student said, raising their hand.

"You'll just have to read it tonight" Sweeny said. The classes amused demeaner shifted into anger at the half naked boy who just made their life much harder.

"But that's not fair" another student called. "We shouldn't be punished just cuz Ned's a slutty little whore who can't keep his dick in his pants.

"Yea" the class called out

"Sorry but that's what's going to happen. Now it's time to start class." Sweeny stated in a demanding voice. The class fell silent with various levels of glares. "Mr. Biggby remove your shirt and stand directly in front of the chalkboard." Ned did as he was told.

Sweeny grabbed a long metal pointer and walked to Ned's side. Ned bit his lip and stared at it. He couldn't get the image of himself leaning over a table as the boys in his class took turns slapping his ass with the thin metal. It probably would hurt but god was it hot. Precum started to leak from the head of his dick.

"This" Mr. Sweeny said, moving the pointer so it rested on Ned's erect cock, "Is a penis. These" he continued moving it so he was pointing at Ned's balls, "are testicles. During the next week you will be learning about what makes up each of these organs, where they are located in the body, how they work and how fertilization occurs. We will also be covering the female reproductive organs however I will not be using a live specimen. Mr. Biggby here was just so excited that I'll allow him to be used for demonstrations for the remainder of this topic in the next two weeks." Ned bit his lip to prevent a moan. The idea that he'd be standing up here naked on display for his entire class was fucking hot. Sweeny moved the pointer to point to the head of Ned's dick.

"If you look closely you can see a clear liquid leaking from the tip of his penis. This is called pre-seminal fluid, commonly known as precum. It's job is to lubricate the urethra so semen, or cum, can move from the prostate through the urethra." Sweeny said. "Mr. Qwerly come to the front of the class."

Martin jumped up and hurried up. Ned wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious hardon that was bulging in his pants. "Yes Sir?" He asked excitedly.

"You have had practice with Mr. Biggby's penis. Please Jack him off." Sweeny said.

"YES!" Martin grinned. He grabbed Ned's cock, causing Ned to moan. He started to move his hand, jacking him off in full view of everyone.

"Though the penis would normally move in the vagina to ejaculate seminal fluid, Ned will be demonstrating with Mr. Qwerly's help as you can see. Has anyone here jacked off like Mr. Biggby did in the hall earlier this morning." Sweeny waited but only a few hands were raised. Everyone knew that every boy in here had jacked off at least once. "How many of you have received a blowjob before. A blowjob is when a girl or boy takes your penis in your mouth and sucks on it to recreate the movement of Mr. Qwerly's hand. Almost all the boys let their hands drop.

"Mr. Loomer" Sweeny said, addressing one of the two boys who had their hand still raised. Would you be willing to allow Mr. Biggby to demonstrate a blowjob on you?

"Ummm" Loomer paused, seaming to be at a loss for words. "Ok."

"Good than after we see Mr. Biggby ejaculate you will come to the front of the class." Sweeny said. Everyone turned back to look at Ned who had leaned against the blackboard and had his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Fuck" Ned whispered as Martin swiveled his hand around the head of his cock. "Martin I'm gonna… Fuck I'm gonna…" He groaned before releasing two long shots of cum onto the floor in front of him.

Sweeny pointed his pointer at the small puddle. "This is semen or more commonly called cum. When ejaculated into a woman it travels to her egg to fertilize it. We will cover this in depth in a few days. Since I do not want Mr. Biggby to risk making a girl pregnant I will have him demonstrate a blowjob. Mr. Loomer" He said.

Loomer stood and walked up to the front of the class. Sweeny took him by the shoulder and positioned him, so the class could see his right side. Ned didn't need to be told what to do. He kneeled in front of the other boy, giving the class a good view of what would be occurring.

"Since you were enthusiastically enjoying a blowjob moments before class I don't think I need to instruct you on how to actually give oral sex, correct?" Sweeny asked. Ned nodded. "Good, then get to it."

Loomer glanced at the class and then down to Ned. He was getting hard but was also getting more embarrassed than he thought possible. Grabbing onto his courage he glared down at the slut. "Listen here Biggby. You owe me for this! Got it." Loomer hissed. Ned nodded with a small smirk.

"Would my naked body spread out on the lunch table for you to fuck be enough?" Ned smirked. Loomer opened and closed his mouth.

"Yea" he glared. "But you better not wuss out." Without looking at the class he undid the buckle on his belt and let his jeans slide down to the floor.

Ned's eyes widened. It wasn't that Loomer decided not to ware underwear today or the fact that his dick was already rock hard. It was the sheer size of the beast in front of him that took his breath away. He himself was pretty big. He knew if he wanted to, with his cute face, little bubble butt and near monster of a cock he could get into tons of porn videos. Loomer however put his meat to shame.

"Oh my god" Ned breathed.

"And it'll be fucking your cute little ass in a few hours" Loomer grinned wickedly. The taller boy was expecting fear or at least worry from the other boy. The excitement was very unexpected.

"I'll be losing my virginity to someone bigger than me. God it'll hurt but It'll be awesome. Cookie, he said, turning to look at his very uncomfortable friend. Could you film lunch today? I want to watch it over and over again."

"Really?" Cookie asked.

"Stop talking" Loomer demanded. "The only reason your mouth should be open is to take my dick!" Ned grinned before turning back to his bully. Without hesitation he took the first few inches in his mouth. The salty sweet taste of precum leaked onto his tongue.

Ned's eyes bulged as he began taking more of the rod in his mouth. He'd never given a blowjob before and had no idea how small his mouth was compared to a penis. This monstrosity of a cock that's size Ned had only seen in the kinkiest of monster cock porn was hurting his jaw before he was even halfway down. Ned closed his eyes and tried not to gag but was stopped halfway down by Loomer's hand gripping his hair.

"You're a fucking slut Bigbie but even that whore of a mouth won't be able to take all of me. Stop waiting my time gagging on this flag pole and starts moving." Loomer growled. Ned wished he was wrong but knew this thing would only hurt his jaw if he took more. He pulled back up to the tip before going back down. He bobbed slowly, focusing on keeping his aching Jaw open. If it didn't feel so good in his mouth, he probably would stop but the wonderful feeling of the dick and the moans his bully was making had him overlooking any pain

As Ned swallowed the cock, he could hear Sweeny talking but didn't bother listening. He should probably pay attention since this would no doubt be on the test, but this was too much fun. He increased his pace, bobbing faster. He focused more on the pulsating head of Loomer's dick, licking up and down, across the slit and below it. It shook in his mouth and Ned wanted nothing more than to taste what Martin had enjoyed so much.

He moved his hand from Loomer's waist to grab the other boy's balls. Loomer's entire body shook and a loud sluty moan sounded around the room. Ned had no idea whether it had came from him or the boy enjoying his mouth.

"Fuck Bigbie I'm gonna…" Loomer hissed before shooting three loads down Ned's throat. Ned pulled back trying to get it on his tongue, but it was too late. He barely tasted the salty sweet liquid that had shot down his throat. Ned pulled off the softening cock, not surprised to see it still looked huge even soft.

"As Mr. Loomer put very crudely, he just ejaculated into Mr. Bigbie's mouth." Mr. Sweeny began." Ned blinked up at his teacher who had his pointer pointing to his mouth. Ned bit hos lip at his thoughts of taking the tip in his mouth and licking around it. Was he really such a slut that he'd take any rod in his mouth, even if it was as thin as a stick.

"Thank you, Mr. Loomer. You may return to your seat." The teacher said. Ned, still kneeling on the ground watched his classmate quickly pull up his pants and buckle them.

"You better not wuss out" Loomer growled down at Ned.

"I'll be yours at luch" Ned said. "Fuck me however you want. You get first dibs."

"First dibs?" Loomer snorted.

"I don't think you're the only one who'll want to fuck me." Ned smirked. He knew he was right. Loomer would only be the first to fuck his virgin ass." Loomer snorted again and walked back to his desk, feeling a little less embarrassed about being half naked in front of his class.

"You can stand up Mr. Bigbie" Sweeny said. Ned unsteadily got to his feet. There were a few chuckles at his erect dick. "Even for someone so young you have a lot of stamina. Has that gone down at all today?" Sweeny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, for a little bit" Ned said. The class chuckled.

"But you're still ready for more?" Crony called out from next to Loomer.

"Maybe" Ned Shrugged. "It depends on who's asking.

"You'll be presenting your body for the class for quite a few days. There's no need to rush." Sweeny said. He walked over to the corner a grabbed a chair, pulling it to the front of the room. "Sit" He said, and we'll continue the lesson."

"Not at my desk?" Ned asked.

"If I need you again, you'll be easier to get here." Sweeny said. Ned shrugged and sat, his erect dick sticking up proud and ready for more.

The rest of the class passed without him needing to stand again. He wasn't sure if was happy about that. He kind of liked being used as demonstration tool. Yes, he was sure now. He had an exhibitionist kink. The bell rang and he stood with the rest of the class. As they walked out the door, he walked back to his desk to grab his things. He didn't object to the hands that squeezed his ass or touched his dick as his classmates passed.

"Mr. Sweeny, Can I have my shirt back now?" Ned after collecting his things. His teacher gave a small smile.

"I think that a full view of your body will be more educational, so you can return for it tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow!" Ned choked. "But… But I won't b e showing my body. My pants are right outside." He said, rushing to the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw the empty space where he left his pants. "But they were there!"

"I saw them picked up when you were demonstrating oral sex on Mr. Loomer." Sweeny said. Ned stood opened mouthed for a few moments before speaking again.

"So, they're in the lost and found" he said.

"They were students and the lost and found is emptied every month and I believe it was yesterday that everything was thrown out or taken. There'll be no clothes for you there. So, go on and head to your next class. You'll be a demonstration of a preteen male body to everyone curious."

Ned shook his head in shock and left the room. There wolf whistles filled the hall as he began to walk, and he felt his dick twitch. On second thought this might not be as bad as he thought.


End file.
